Corruption
Corrupted Environment The touch of taint and the Dark Gods can twist and warp the very land as it can the mortal form. These tainted places twist and warp the land and, seemingly for no reason at all, the very wilderness betrays the natural order of things, rotting and warping to the faint laughter of the Dark Gods. Entering these profane places is dangerous even for the purest of heart, and the very air can plant the seeds of taint in those who travel these regions overlong. A location that's been tainted has limited ability to affect mortals in the area and then only when they spend extensive amounts of time on the afflicted site. Any given area has a Corruption Value (CV), ranging from none to severe. The CV determines the difficulty and frequency of a Will save needed to resist the effects of Chaos. Should a character fail the save, he suffers the indicated effects. Finally, CV may also have effects on the casting of spells, adding additional difficulty and danger. A corrupted area gradually expands, creating larger bands of lower-intensity corruption emanating from the source, which is usually, though not always, a chunk of Warpstone or some profane place formerly used in blasphemous celebrations to the Ruinous Powers. The best way to cleanse an area of corruption is through fire. The land must burn for a number of days per step over "None." So, a site of major corruption must be allowed to burn for at least four days before the taint is removed. In all cases, such cleansings are rarely permanent as corrupted terrain is tenacious in its desire to remain tainted. Uzing Rot Those afflicted with this disease (or suspected of it) find little mercy in the world. Uzing Rot is a dangerous disease suspected to only strike those that are already tainted (although there is no proof for this). The only thing known is its direct conection to the dark God Uzeeri. Sometimes known as Uzing Rot, this virulent disease wreaks havoc with the system. Painful buboes erupt in the soft tissues, and it's always accompanied by a high fever. Many sufferers of this terrible disease slip into madness, or at the very least, commit suicide to avoid experiencing its nastiest effects. Uzing Rot kills slowly, sometimes taking weeks for the victim to succumb to its ravages. What's worse is that disease almost always causes mutations, too, so that even those victims who manage to recover can look forward to a fiery death strapped to a Witch Hunter's stake. The normal effects of Uzing Rot require a victim to succeed on a Fortitude Save each day or lose a point of Constitution (if Constitution is reduced to 0, the victim dies). At the end of each week, the victim of Uzing Rot rolls 1d12. Consult Table Uzing Rot Effects for derails. Uzing Rot usually spreads through the exchange of bodily fluids. To combat the spread of this disease, most villages force plague victims out of their communities at sword point, urging them on pain of death, to move on before the situation deteriorates. The afflicted find others who suffer from the same plagues and gather in nomadic colonies. They wander from town to town, but are met with closed doors and grimly-set faces. Even worse, the law of many regions state that those who suffer from plague must carry heavy bells around their necks or across their backs, striking them while chanting "Unclean!" to warn those who are not afflicted of their approach. In situations where the plague is too widespread, such warning is not possible, and a common tactic is to cordon off the community. In such outbreaks, the Temple of Kynthia tends to the sick and dying, working to bolster spirits and ease the suffering as best they can. But despite their best efforts, most Priestesses find themselves falling ill. Considering the ineffective measures used to combat the plague, officials and Witch Hunters form a "Cordon Sanitaire", similar to those used in parts of Anglica to contain the Red Pox, whereby fleeing plague victims that cross the line are simply struck down. The Cordon lasts for a number of months until there are no new cases. Oftentimes, there's no way to tell the status of the community, and so the villagers, lest they starve to death, must break through the protective walls or seek a quick death on the end of a Soldier's halberd or spear. Category:Made by Araxiel